Fate/Reverse
Fate/Reverse (フェイト/リバース, Feito/Ribāsu) is an RPG game idea project with a plot that takes place in the Reverse Side of the World, which has experienced a sudden change due to unusual circumstances. Upon somehow entering this world, the Protagonist and the Protagonist's Servant, Saber, work together along with other Servants in finding the cause behind this phenomenon, soon revealed to be a part of a very sinister intention. Though Fate/Reverse will feature a few number of Heroic Spirits from other Fate novels and games, it will mostly include Heroic Spirits that the author feels should be a part of the Fate franchise, though he admits that not all his favourite Heroic Spirit choices won't be in Fate/Reverse. DLC for Fate/Reverse ''has also been planned which will include Servants, costumes, extra missions and events. The ''Shadows & Lightning DLC features an extra story, new playable Servants, a new area and new enemies. Prologue You are a magus that was sent on a mission from the Association. The last thing you see is an explosion before you suddenly lose consciousness... When you awake, you are in a new body. you find yourself in another place.....another world, one that is similar to the world you know but much different. A world void of human civilization, instead it is filled with strange creatures and strange structures that clearly weren't made by man. Soon, you realize where you are... The Reverse Side of the World, the plane of existence where the Age of Gods resides, you heard about it one time during your studies in Clock Tower. "But why am I here? How did I end up here?" As you continue questioning your situation, unaware of the unexpected destiny you are about to experience, alongside those who are known as "Legends". Gameplay Fate/Reverse is a turn-based open world RPG where the sole objective is to collect 7 special artifacts called Holy Grail Fragments (聖杯の断片, Seihai no Danpen) and fuse them together in order to restore the Holy Grail (聖杯, Seihai), a wish granting device that has the means to change even existence should the one worthy of wishing it desires. But in order to obtain the Holy Grail Fragments, the player (playing as the Protagonist) must traverse through parts of the Reverse Side of the World where some parts of the environment have changed due to a mysterious phenomenon called the Alteration (変更, Henkō). Using Heroic Spirits (英霊, Eirei) summoned as Servants (サーヴァント, Sāvanto) in order to defeat enemies, explore the unknown and recover the Holy Grail Fragments. When exploring and battling, the Protagonist is accompanied by three Servants of the player's choosing. Though there are indeed enemy Servants to fight against, there a group of enemies that the player will fight against known as Revenants (レベナント, Rebenanto). Revenants are formerly Servants but have somehow ended up being distorted into monstrous killing machines. Characters Masters * Protagonist * Unnamed mysterious Master Servants Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: '''DLC Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: '''DLC Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: Shadows & Lightning: '''Non-playable Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: Others * Queen Justeaze - (女王ユスティーツァ, Joō Yusutītsa) * Sayako Matou - (間桐紗冶子, Matō Sayako) * Shigakka-san - (史学家さん, Shigakka-san) * Gunnbjörg - (ガンビョルグ, Ganbyorugu) * Gunnvör - (ガンヴオル, Ganbuoru) * Hestia - (ヘスティア, Hesutia) * Neti - (ネティ, Neti) * Alulim (アルリム, Arurimu) * List of minor characters Enemies The list of non-Servant enemies that are split into 6 different categories. For the list of Revenants in Fate/Reverse, click ''here. Enemies that have a '(DLC) next to them are exclusive only to the Shadows & Lightning DLC. Soldier Group: * Void Knight (虚無の騎士, Kyomu no Kishi) * Void General (虚無の将官, Kyomu no Shōkan) * Void Commander (虚無の指揮官, Kyomu no Shiki-kan) * [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Tooth_Warriors Dragon Tooth Warrior] (竜牙兵, Ryūga-hei) * Homunculus (ホムンクルス, Homunkurusu) * [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Golem Golem] (ゴーレム, Gōremu) * Statue (寿像, Juzō) * Machine Knight (機械騎士, Kikaikishi) * Nightmarish Fusion (悪夢の融合, Akumu no Yūgō) (DLC) Undead Group: * Skeleton (スケルトン, Sukeruton) * Zombie (ゾンビ, Zonbi) * Ghoul (食屍鬼, Shokushiki) * Shikome (黄泉醜女, Yomotsu-shikome) * Jiangshi (殭屍, onyomi: kyonshī) * Náir (ナイール, Naīru) * Possessed Armor (所有鎧, Shoyū Yoroi) * Dullahan (ダラハン, Darahan) * Dead Apostle (死徒, Shito) (DLC) * Altered Dead Apostle (変異死徒, Hen'i Shito?) (DLC) Beast Group: * Goblin (ゴブリン, Goburin) * Ogre (オーガ, Ōga) * Troll (トロール, Torōru) * Cyclops (サイクロプス, Saikuropusu) * Jötnar (ヨトナー, Yottonā, Norse: ᛃᛟᛏᚾᚨᚱ) * Werewolf (ウェアウルフ, Weaurufu) * Werejaguar (ウェアジャガー, Weajagā) * Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, Uendigo) (DLC) * Lizard Man (リザードマン, Rizādoman) * Gargoyle (ガーゴイル, Gāgoiru) * Centaur (ケンタウルス, Kentaurusu) * Kelpie (ケルピー, Kerupī) * Boobrie (ブーブリー , Būburī) * Nuckelavee (ナケラビ, Nakerabi) * Naga (ナーガ, Nāga) * Ophiotaurus (オフィオタウルス, Ofiotaurusu) * Bašmu (バシュム, Bashumu) * Griffin (グリフォン, Gurifon) * Sphinx (スフィンクス, Sufinkusu) * Chimera (キメラ, Kimera) * Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) * Demon (魔, Ma) * Demon Lord (魔王, Maō) * Goat Demon (ヤギ魔, Yagima) (DLC) * Namahage (生剥, Namahage) * Uridimmu (アーリディムー, Āridimū) * Chief Uridimmu (親分アーリディムー, Oyabun Āridimū) * Wyvern (ワイバーン, Waibān) * Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon) * Grand Dragon (グランドドラゴン, Gurandodoragon) Unknown Group: * Volition Sword (意志の剣, Ishi no Ken) * Volition Sword of Anguish (苦悩の意志の剣, Kunō no Ishi no Ken) * Volition Pair (意志の組, Ishi no Kumi) * Volition Pair of Hatred (憎の意志の組, Niku no Ishi no Kumi) * Tome of Fire (火の本, Hi no Hon) * Tome of Ice (氷の本, Kōri no Hon) * Tome of Thunder (雷の本, Kaminari no Hon) * Tome of Wind (風の本, Kaze no Hon) * Grimoire of Inferno (焦熱の魔道書, Shōnetsu no Madōsho) * Grimoire of Sub-Zero (サブゼロの魔道書, Sabuzero no Madōsho) * Grimoire of Lightning (稲妻の魔道書, Inazuma no Madōsho) * Grimoire of Tempest (嵐の魔道書, Arashi no Madōsho) * Exploding Device (爆発装置, Bakuhatsu Sōchi) * Cold Device (冷装置, Hiya Sōchi) * Discharging Device (放電装置, Hōden Sōchi) * Gust Device (突風装置, Toppū Sōchi) * Blazing Contraption (燃える機構, Moeru Kikō) * Snowstorm Contraption (吹雪機構, Fubuki Kikō) * Plasma Contraption (プラズマ機構, Purazuma Kikō) * Galeforce Contraption (暴風機構, Bōfū Kikō) * Shikigami (式神, Shikigami) * Shadow: SABER (影:セイバー, Kage: SEIBĀ) * Shadow: ARCHER (影: アーチャー, Kage: ĀCHĀ) * Shadow: LANCER (影: ランサー, Kage: RANSĀ) * Shadow: RIDER (影: ライダー, Kage: RAIDĀ) * Shadow: BERSERKER (影: バーサーカー, Kage: BĀSĀKĀ) * Shadow: CASTER (影: キャスター, Kage: KYASUTĀ) * Shadow: ASSASSIN (影: アサシン, Kage: ASASHIN) Humour Group: * Void Jester (虚無のジェスター, Kyomu no Jesutā) * Cookie Monster (クッキーモンスター, Kukkī Monsutā) * Toy Knight (おもちゃ騎士, Omocha Kishi) * Scarecrow (案山子, Kakashi) * Rudolph (ルドルフ, Rudorofu) * Nekomata (猫また, Nekomata) * Nurikabe (塗壁, Nurikabe) * Chibi: SABER (ちび: セイバー, Chibi: SEIBĀ) * Chibi: ARCHER (ちび: アーチャー, Chibi: ĀCHĀ) * Chibi: LANCER (ちび: ランサー, Chibi: RANSĀ) * Chibi: RIDER (ちび: ライダー, Chibi: RAIDĀ) * Chibi: BERSERKER (ちび: バーサーカー, Chibi: BĀSĀKĀ) * Chibi: CASTER (ちび: キャスター, Chibi: KYASUTĀ) * Chibi: ASSASSIN (ちび: アサシン, Chibi: ASASHIN) * Deka Chibi: SABER (でかちび: セイバー, Deka Chibi: SEIBĀ) * Deka Chibi: ARCHER (でかちび: アーチャー, Deka Chibi: ĀCHĀ) * Deka Chibi: LANCER (でかちび: ランサー, Deka Chibi: RANSĀ) * Deka Chibi: RIDER (でかちび: ライダー, Deka Chibi: RAIDĀ) * Deka Chibi: BERSERKER (でかちび: バーサーカー, Deka Chibi: BĀSĀKĀ) * Deka Chibi: CASTER (でかちび: キャスター, Deka Chibi: KYASUTĀ) * Deka Chibi: ASSASSIN (でかちび: アサシン, Deka Chibi: ASASHIN) Boss Group: * Jötnar Umbra (ヨットナー・ウンブラ, Yottonā Unbura) * Cacodaemon (キャコダエモン, Kyakodaemon) * Hecatoncheires (ヘカトンケイレス, Hekatonkeiresu) * Curruid (クリード, Kurīdo) * The Sluagh (ザ·スルア, Za Surua) * Nue (鵼, Nue) * Gashadokuro (餓者髑髏, Gashadokuro) * Eater of Suns (太陽の食べる人, Taiyō no Taberu-hito) * Niumowang (牛魔王, onyomi: Gyūmaō) * Jötnar Grande (ヨットナー・グランデ, Yottonā Gurande) * Helheim Lindworm (ヘルハイム・リンドワーム, Heruhaimu Rindowāmu) * Ugallu (ウガル, Ugaru) * Sirrušu (シルシュ, Shirushu) * Muldingirmuš (マルディンガーマシュ, Marudingāmashu) * The Monster in the Woods (森の中の怪物, Mori no naka no Kaibutsu) (DLC) * Raimundus (ライムンドゥス, Raimundousu) (DLC) The Reverse Side of the World The Reverse Side of the World (世界の裏側, Sekai no Uragawa) is the layer of the World that retains the laws of the Age of Gods, housing Phantasmal Species instead of people. The world where humans currently live employing the laws of physics is like a fabric that thinly extends across the surface of the planet, and underneath this fabric exists the Reverse Side of the World, where supernatural beings have retreated to after the Age of Gods ended. Finally, beneath that fabric exists the planet known as "Earth". In other words, the Earth is the bottom layer of the planet, and it is covered by the “Reverse Side of the World”, the place where the laws of the "World" as it once was reigns, and covering that is the "Present World" where humans of the Age of Man live. Attempting to ever get to the Reverse Side of the World as a human is impossible and (until just recently) there was not a single presence of human civilization there. However, buildings in the Reverse Side of the World do exist and upon seeing them, they can be best described as Divine Structures (神の構造, Kami no Kōzō). On the other hand, it wouldn't be right to call these Divine Structures "buildings" in a sense, based on their appearances and how they look, it is clear they were never made by humans at all but it is possible (but not proven) that they were created by the deities themselves. When the Protagonist unexpectedly wakes up in the Reverse Side of the World, an unusual phenomenon known as Alteration is currently being taking place where certain areas in the World are being "altered" and it is up to the Protagonist and the Servants aiding their Master in finding the fragments of the Holy Grail, which appear to have been scattered throughout parts of the Reverse Side of the World and possibly may hold the key as to why the unusual phenomenon is happening. Areas of the Reverse Side of the World In Fate/Reverse, there are 8 areas in the Reverse Side of the World that the Protagonist and his/her Servants can explore in throughout the story. * 0th AREA: GRAIL CASTLE (0番目の領域: 聖杯城, 0-Banme no ryōiki: Seihai-jō) - An altered area where the Grail Castle stands, but before the area was known as Álfheim (アルフハイム, Arufuhaimu, Norse: ᚨᛚᚠᚺᛖᛁᛗ), the Realm of the Elves in Norse mythology. The castle itself is loosely based on that of both Einzbern residences located in Germany and Fuyuki City in the Human Side of the World, it is the place where Queen Justeaze resides and also where the Protagonist's temporary residence is. It stands near a beautiful lake where Penthesilea will go to sometimes fish after she joins the Protagonist's party. * 1st AREA: ARCADIA (1番目の領域: アルカディア, 1-Banme no ryōiki: Arukadia) - A Greek themed area named after the ideal utopia. Phantasmal Species that appeared in Greek mythology and such roam here. The gigantic mountain that stands tall in the northern part of the area is in fact the Divine Structure: Olympus (神の構造: オリンパス, Kami no Kōzō: Orinpasu), based on the place where the Olympian deities resided. The presence of the Greek goddess Hestia seems to still linger here unlike the others. The Shapeless Isle, the place where Medusa and her sisters were banished to, is also located here. Some parts of Arcadia have changed as a result of the Alteration phenomenon. * 2nd AREA: TÍR NA NÓG (2番目の領域: ティー・ナー・ノグ, 2-Banme no ryōiki: Tī nā Nogu) - Also known as the "Land of Eternal Youth" as well as being regarded as the afterlife in Irish mythology, Tír na nÓg was known as the home of the Tuatha Dé Dunaan, the Celtic gods in Irish mythology. Tír na nÓg is an area with a medieval Celtic-like environment where it is mostly plains except for a small parts of the area such as the Emain Ablach ("Isle of the Apple Trees"), and mountains in the north. In the west is the Divine Structure: Ildathach (神の構造: イルダハ, Kami no Kōzō: Irudaha) which looks like a multicolored, fantasy-like medieval castle. Though likely caused by the Alteration, Scáthach's Fortress of Shadows is eventually discovered in Tír na nÓg later on. * 3rd AREA: NAKATSU KUNI (3番目の領域: 中津国, 3-Banme no ryōiki: Nakatsu-kuni) - A Japanese themed region that was what looked like a peaceful forest with a beautiful giant lake, the Alteration has changed this landscape into a realm of the dead. Nakatsu Kuni is also where creatures from Japanese mythology reside, such as the oni and other yōkai, however there are corpses of these creatures littered about as if an incredible, bloody battle had taken place. Most of the Divine Structure: Ama-no-Iwato (神の構造: 天岩戸, Kami no Kōzō: Amanoiwato) lies underneath the lake in the center of Nakatsu Kuni, it's cavernous entrance in the east leads to a dead end while the real entrance is at the center of the surface underneath the water. * 4th AREA: PENGLAI '(4番目の領域:蓬萊, ''4-Banme no ryōiki: Hōrai) - A Chinese themed island archipelago region that even has some islands floating in the sky, five of these many islands stands out the most with Mount Penglai island itself being the tallest. Penglai is said to be the place where immortality existed, which was sought after by the likes of the first Qin emperor, Shi Huangdi. True to legend, there are still palaces and temples scattered across the islands made out of gold and platinum while some trees have jewelry on them instead of leaves. The '''Divine Structure: Fusang (神の構造: 扶桑, Kami no Kōzō: Fusō) is based on the mythological tree of life Fusang, that is said to also be located in same areas as Mount Penglai supposedly does. * 5th AREA: JÖTUNNHEIM (5番目の領域: ヨートゥンハイム, 5-Banme no ryōiki: Yōtounhaimu, Norse: ᛃᛟᛏᚢᚾᚺᛖᛁᛗ) - Also known as the "Realm of the Giants". Jötunnheim is a Norse themed area completely covered in snow and the home of the Jötnar, the race of giants in Norse mythology, along with many other supernatural Norse creatures. Hervor has actually ventured into this place when she was alive so she knows her way around. Many places told to be in Jötunnheim appear here, such as the Glæsisvellir plains known for its glittery appearance, the River Vimur, a set of ruins that could possibly be once Thrymheim (also known as Þrymheimr) and even the mountainous great wall that is said to surround the entire realm itself. Currently, the region is said to be under the apparent control of a Caster-class Servant, who has resided at the Divine Structure: Utgard (神の構造: ウトガード, Kami no Kōzō: Utogādo), based on the capital city of the giants, Utgard. * 6th AREA: DILMUN (6番目の領域: ディルムン, 6-Banme no ryōiki: Dirumun) - A desert region whose location in real-life is still debated to this day. Dilmun is said to have been a land told during Sumerian times and the inspiration for the Garden of Eden story from religion, a part of the region has a layout where a garden would've once stood. Dilmun was also said to be the home of numerous Sumerian gods and immortals, though by the time of Fate/Reverse they are nowhere to be found, though the Sumerian god Neti still guards the Gate of Irkalla which is also here. The name of the Divine Structure in the southeast of Dilmun isn't known, but it's look is similar to the rendition designs used for the E-Abzu temple, therefore it is given the name Divine Structure: "E-Abzu" (神の構造: "イー・アブズー" , Kami no Kōzō: "Ī-Abuzū"). Once all the Ensi Tablet Pieces are collected and all the optional Revenants and other bosses are defeated, Alulim will be found at the Ensi Hall of Eridu. * 7th AREA: MU (7番目の領域: ムー, 7-Banme no ryōiki: Mū) - A place that takes it's name from the mythical lost continent Mu, that was first told in the 19th-century though it's existence has been completely disputed even after it was first suggested by the French-American writer and traveler, Augustus Le Plongeon. It was also theorized that Mu and Atlantis were one and same and that many civilizations, such as the Mayans, Egyptians and Greeks, originated there, of course this has also been debunked. Unlike the other Areas in the Reverse Side of the World, Mu is without a doubt the strangest of them all, not only does certain parts of the region have a mixed theme of other civilizations but the environment itself is as surreal as the places described in H.P. Lovecraft's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necronomicon Necronomicon]. The Divine Structure: Atlantis (神の構造: アトランティス, Kami no Kōzō: Atorantisu) stands right at the very center of Mu. Trivia *The name Reverse was chosen for two reasons: 1) The events of the story is set in the Reverse Side of the World, and 2) The story is about reversing knowledge and beliefs to their correct paths rather than twist it to one's own liking and have people believe them. *''Fate/Reverse'' is considered to be the opposite of Fate/Grand Order. While Grand Order tells a story of events where the situation for humanity is so bad, even deities are summoned as Servants in order to deal with the crisis, whereas Reverse is all about how to prevent such a terrible situation from ever happening. *When asked if there were going to be anymore Extra Servant classes than just a single Ruler (Jeanne D'Arc), the creator of Fate/Reverse replied, "The Ruler-class is something I can understand and get behind, but I absolutely hate most of them, especially the Alter Ego one. I have no intention of injecting cancer into my work." *Many short, yet notable facts that are found throughout the Fate series are considered to be false in Fate/Reverse and also called out on. The reason for this is because the creator of Fate/Reverse himself finds such information regarding certain Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms to be pretty illogical compared to the legends and items in real world mythology and history. Also, the information considered false in Fate/Reverse serves as one of the major plot points of the story, especially in regards to the true identity of the main antagonist. Here is a list of the facts in the Fate series that get confirmed false in Fate/Reverse: **In Fate/Grand Order, it is said in Penthesilea's legend that her sister Hippolyta was killed by Heracles, this is false since real-life mythology has always stated Penthesilea to be the one who accidentally killed Hippolyta in her legend. Not to mention, seeking atonement for killing her sister is the very reason why Penthesilea accepted the Trojan's request to fight for them in the Trojan War. **Roland's sword Durandal is also called Durindana in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orlando_Furioso Orlando Furioso] poem (the Italian version of the Song of Roland that details the Paladin's life) and is said to have been the sword of Hector during the Trojan war. In Fate/Grand Order, it is stated that Durindana is a spear because Hector made it so, this fact is clearly debunked in Fate/Reverse by Penthesilea, who reveals that Hector's spear went by another name and that even back then Durindana was indeed a sword. **Roland himself is also said to have ran around the streets of Aix-la-Chapelle naked in his period of madness as told in his legend in the Fate series. This also gets debunked in Fate/Reverse, though Astolfo does decide to come clean about it. After receiving numerous wrestling moves by Roland as punishment, Astolfo admits that he made that part up because he didn't want the world to look at Roland with disdain if they ever learned what he really did when he went berserk. **In Fate/Grand Order, Fionn mac Cumhaill's spear is Mac an Luin. This is also confirmed to be false Fate/Reverse as Mac an Luin has always been known as Fionn's sword and not a spear, such as it is also told in real-life Irish mythology's Fenian cycle. It is also stated in Fate lore that he slayed not just Aillen (the fire god that he killed with his spear) but his ancestor Nuada as well, however this too has been considered false since no such thing has been stated in any version of Fionn mac Cumhaill's legend and the one who actually killed Nuada was the monstrous Formorian king Balor. **In the Fate series, particularly Fate/Extra CCC, valkyries are considered to be goddesses. In Fate/Reverse, this is confirmed to be not true as some people like to think, with Thrúd and Eir being the only exceptions who officially have full divine status (though there is still debate whether the latter was even a Valkyrie herself). In fact, neither the real-life Norse and Germanic mythologies mention Brynhildr to have ever been a full goddess. **Speaking of Brynhildr, her legend in Fate/Reverse also confirms that Siegfried and Sigurd are in fact the same person as it is in real-life Norse/Germanic mythology and not two separate entities like it is told in the Fate series. **In [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Extella Fate/Extella], the Heroic Spirit Karna comments on the late Eastern Han Dynasty figure Lü Bu as a "great general" and regards him as a "great warrior who carved his name throughout the land". In real-life, Lü Bu was nothing like he's portrayed in folklore and was certainly was not the mightiest, historically it was Zhang Liao who was in fact the mightiest warrior alive during the late Eastern Han era and Three Kingdoms period, something that gets discussed about in the story. Fate/Reverse also portrays the true natures of many figures from the Three Kingdoms, such as Liu Bei (who was far more villainous than a hero), Guan Yu (who was more of a liability to his own army, nothing like how he is in fiction) and Cao Cao (who wasn't as cruel and as villainous as he's portrayed in fiction, though he wasn't a saint either). A lot of the things in the Three Kingdoms period that are confirmed to be made up serves as a clue to the identity of the main villain in Fate/Reverse's story. **Sarutobi Sasuke comments on several more figures from the Sengoku period, especially when asked about his opinion of Yagyū Munenori, who is a Saber-class Servant in Fate/Grand Order. While many people regard Munenori as a fantastic swordsman, Assassin negatively regards Munenori as nothing more than a "disgusting racist yes man" (The real-life Munenori was one of the closest followers of Tokugawa Iemitsu who was known to be incredibly xenophobic). Sasuke's opinion is based on the creator of Fate/Reverse's own opinion of historical Munenori. **Miyamoto Musashi, who has a female variation of him as a Saber-class Servant, is considered to be one of the strongest Japanese warriors in legend and history. However according to Sarutobi Sasuke, the real Musashi was someone who relied too much on playing mind games and too much on cheap shots in order to win. Even if Musashi was forced into fighting a duel seriously, he'd still be nowhere near on par with the 10 most strongest Japanese Heroic Spirits in legend and history unlike Minamoto no Yorimitsu (who tops the list) and Tachibana Muneshige. Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Game Category:Fate/Reverse